Transcending Time
by Soten-ni-zase
Summary: Who are you?...why are you here?" Captain Hitaugaya asked as he grasped the hilt of Hyorinmaru ready to attack the man. "...you really shouldn't do that...you'll be executed before you can say bankai."The man said suddenly behind the diminutive captain.
1. Chapter 1

HI THERE I'm Kai's_Suzaku and this is my first Bleach, Stargate SG1 and crossover story that wasn't pure crack I'm not new to the fandom's themselves I've simply never written in them, and my spelling leaves something to be desired and you'll most likely notice a few problems with my writing style well...I haven't actually written anything in over a year so I've gotten rusty...and my writing style it's...still under development anyway

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Flashback**

**Disclaimer: I do not will I ever own Stargate SG1 or Bleach.**

**WARNING THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN PAIRING YOU DO NOT LIKE AND MAY INCLUDE YAOI I honestly don't know yet  
**

____________________________________________

It was a fairly calm late winter day in Seireitei, it wasn't very cold as it was nearly spring but there was still a slight chill in the air especially in the 10th division. The source of the extra chill was coming from a snow white haired boy with striking blue-green eyes and slightly tanned skin, the boy was the Captain of the 10 division Hitsugaya Toushiro and he was currently sitting at his desk filling out paperwork. "...damn it." Captain Hitsugaya muttered as he glanced at his clock it was nearly 6:PM and his rather buxom lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku, had not shown up all day, she most likely had been out drinking the day away with Kira and Hisagi.

With a sigh Hitsugaya tore his eyes away from the clock bringing his focus back on Matsumoto's paperwork. A few minutes later the door to his office slide open with a bang and his lieutenant burst in with a large grin on her face. "Konban-wa Captain!" Matsumoto said happily as she bounced on her feet slightly. "...Matsumoto..." Came the low growl from the white haired captain. "I see you've finally decided to show up."He added with an icy glare.

"Uh...actually Captain...I wasn't feeling well and..."Matsumoto began to explain before turning on her heels in a vain attempt to escape only to come face to face with a very irritated Hitsugaya Toushiro. "...No excuses Matsumoto...I order you to finish your paperwork." Hitsugaya said in an icy tone as he pointed past the taller woman to the stack of neglected paperwork sitting on his desk looming over the orange haired woman like a giant wolf ready to rip out her jugular. "...if you don't, no sake and no breaks for a month."Captain Hitsugaya added with a devilish hiss before shunpo-ing away leaving the beauty of the 10th division as some called her with no time to object.

"But Captain!!"Matsumoto whined anyway fully knowing that he couldn't hear her and if he could he would simply ignore her. "...I guess I have no choice." Muttered Rangiku as she crossed her arms under her enormous breast, and pouting as she glared at the spot her Captain had been not 30 seconds ago before she turned on her heels and headed to the desk. If she hadn't been ordered to finish the vile paper work then she wouldn't but her captain had actually said the words "I order you..." which meant two things, one that disobeying could result in being arrested and two that he was in a very bad mood.

The diminutive captain of the 10th division sighed as he he walked toward the north gate, he had shunpo-ed to the outer edge of Seireitei to keep Matsumoto from following, though he doubted she would he had ordered her to finish her paperwork and she always followed orders. "...why can't she just do the damn paperwork when I ask her to?" The white haired captain muttered as he walked, he had decided the moment he got away from his office he would go for a walk in the Rukongai. It was always peaceful out there away from the chaos of the Seireitei, especially since the war had offically began just a few months ago.

Fortunately they had managed to take out most of Aizen's forces when he attacked the fake Karakura town and they took out a fair amount of his new forces when he attacked that winter, and they had done all this with minimal casualties of their own. However there were still casualties, including Hinamori Momo his childhood friend, the girl he had sworn to protect with his life, he had been devastated by her death, more so by the fact...that he had been the one to take her life. "...Momo..." Captain Hitsugaya muttered softly, he still had not forgiven himself even though everyone kept telling him "It wasn't your fault" or "You had no choice" she had drawn her blade against him, nearly killed him to protect Aizen, even saying that she 'loved' Aizen.

"I need to stop thinking about it." Muttered Captain Hitsugaya as he passed through the north gate, he nearly had a nervous breakdown the last time he began thinking about her and right now he couldn't afford to be put out of commission. "eh...what the hell?" The icy captain said as he glanced around he had just sensed and incredibly powerful and strange reiatsu coming from within the near by forest, it wasn't a Shinigami or Hollow nor was it a Visord or Arrancar, it was something else entirely, and no one...not one other person could sense it. "_...this is bad..._"Captain Hitsugaya thought as he began walking calmly toward the source of the strange reiatsu, he had to identify it, especially since he seemed to be the only one capable of sensing it. "_Whatever...or whoever is giving off this reiatsu does not seem to be doing anything_." Hitsugaya thought noting that the source of the reiatsu appeared to be stationary.

With in 20 minutes the young captain reached an outcrop of large boulders, he paused for a moment noting that this was one of his favorite spots in the Rukongai before he leaped over the boulders easily clearing them and landing on the other side. Hitsugaya looked around taking note of everything, the huge boulders that enclosed the area in a near perfect circle, the shallow crystal blue river that flowed right through the middle, the wild flowers here and there, the two apple trees and the lone cherry, nothing seemed out of place until his eyes landed on a man sitting beneath the cherry tree reading a book, he had blue eyes, short brown hair and was clad completely in white. He narrowed his eyes at the man there was no doubt he was the one giving of the strange reiatsu, but why was he here an was he a threat. Captain Hitsugaya noticed the man hadn't even glanced away from his book, the man seemed oblivious to him. Hitsugaya approched the man stopping a couple meters away from him.

"Who are you?...why are you here?" Captain Hitaugaya asked as he grasped the hilt of Hyorinmaru ready to attack the man. "...you really shouldn't do that...you'll be executed before you can say bankai."The man said suddenly behind the diminutive captain.

______________________

well that's it for chapter one sorry it's short but I haven't been writing recently so I am out of practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I got around to writing chapter two...for some reason shortly after I wrote the first chapter I lost my interest in Stargate SG1 it has a habit of turning on and off, but I'm forcing myself back into by watching my Stargate SG1 DVDs so yeah here's chapter two.**

* * *

_"Who are you?...why are you here?" Captain Hitaugaya asked as he grasped the hilt of Hyorinmaru ready to attack the man. "...you really shouldn't do that...you'll be executed before you can say bankai."The man said suddenly behind the diminutive captain.

* * *

_

"_How did he get behind me so fast?"_Hitsugaya thought as he spun around on his heels."_H-he didn't...even...move a muscle_."The white haired thought in shock, no one could move that fast, not even Yoruichi "...what...do you mean?"Hitsugaya asked still grasping Hyorinmaru's hilt. The man sighed and closed his book "you can sense my reiatsu." He stated calmly "And you're the only one...no Shinigami, Hollow or Human can sense me...except for you."He explained just as calmly. "Captain of squad 10 Hitsugaya Toushiro."The man said causing Hitsugaya to real back in shock though the man ignored it as he walked back over to the tree he had been sitting under. Hitsugaya eyed him the entire time though he had released Hyorinmaru in his shock. "What...are you...talking about?" Captain Hitsugaya inquired as he stared at the man, his face still an expression of shock.

"Let me explain..." The man began as he looked up at the sky. "The Royal Family, despite popular belief does not stay within their own private dimension, in fact we can travel freely to any of the other dimensions without being detected because no one outside the Royal Family can sense us...well, except for you that is, you have such an extreme sensitivity to reiatsu that you're able to sense me." The man explained as he went off on a tangent, Hitsugaya couldn't respond, he was in shock and his expression was that of a deer caught in headlights. The strange man however simply continued his explanation oblivious to the young captain. "The reason no one has ever seen a member of the Royal Family is because whenever we come to Soul Society, or the world of the living we only appear in empty locations. Any of the others would have left the moment they felt you coming...but I didn't want to, you see despite the fact that there are many of us it's very lonely, I'm not...what you would call popular...so I have no one to talk too, but I feel I can trust you." The man said with a slight smile unfazed by Hitsugaya's look of utter confusion.

"I-I...wait...let me...get this straight...you...you're a member of the Royal Family...?" Hitsugaya asked and the man nodded. "...and...the Royal Family is able to move to any dimension freely, without being detected...but...I can sense you, and only I can sense you?"Asked Hitsugaya in a skeptical tone, the man nodded again as though he was use to it. The white haired prodigy blinked a couple of time before shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts."...so you know what my name is, why don't you introduce yourself?" Hitsugaya asked sitting down near the man but more than an arms length away. "Ah...I'm Daniel Jackson."Daniel said as he held his hand out. "eh...why do you have an American name?" Hitsugaya asked once again confused.

"Oh well it's simple, you can't be born into the Royal Family rather you're chosen, and I...was from America."Daniel said in a rather light tone. "Chosen?"Hitsugaya repeated arching an eyebrow. "Yes chosen but only human's can become members of the Royal Family, anyone with shinigami abilities can not." Daniel explained as he opened his book and began to read again. "O...kay..."Hitsugaya said slowly as he tried to absorb all the information, even a prodigy had his limits. "I really shouldn't be telling you all this...it's kinda frowned upon to give out that sort of information."The brown haired man suddenly said though he did not look away from his book.

"Then...why tell me?"Asked Hitsugaya though slightly taken back his expression was now it's usual half frown. "Because."Daniel began calmly. "One I trust you, two I figured you were the only person in Seireitei who would be able to take in all that information...and three, I know you won't tell anyone what you've learned about the Royal Family."Explained Daniel as he set down his book again to look at The white haired captain. "But nevermind all that, I let you find me so I had someone to talk too."Daniel said his eyes now locked with Hitsugaya's. "What do you like?" He asked with a slight smile.

"well I..."Hitsugaya began a little unsure where to start. "I'm kinda interested...in the Great Pyramids of Egypt."The young captain finally said after several minutes. "Really...what got you interested in them?" Daniel asked rather curious. "Oh well...when I was on a mission to the world of the living...I had to masquerade as a high school student and, during History class the teacher began a lesson on the Great Pyramids...and well I was hooked." Hitsugaya explained rather sheepishly, he would never admit to anyone else that he had actually been interested in something taught at Ichigo's school, but then Daniel had entrusted him with very important information about the Royal Family and he felt almost obligated to tell him, though it was surprisingly easy.

"I see."Daniel said with a chuckle. "Well I'm actually very interested in them myself, I was actually an archeologist when I was human, and I studied the Great Pyramids...among other things."Daniel explained with a nostalgic smile. "Wow...you were an archeologist...?" Hitsugaya asked slightly skeptical but at the same time curious. "Were you, well known?" He asked after a moment. "Er...no I wasn't...I had some very...very far-fetched theories about the Pyramids...and well I quickly became the laughing stoke of the archeological community." The blue eyed man explained sheepishly.

"...wait...the teacher had mentioned an archeologist who thought that the pyramids were landing platforms...for alien ships...was that...you?" The white haired captain inquired trying not to smile but he found it difficult he had nearly burst out laughing when the teacher had said that. "yeah...yeah that was me." Daniel replied pinching the bridge of his nose. "...well um...that's interesting." Hitsugaya said after clearing his throat. Daniel Jackson and Captain Hitsugaya continued to talk for well over 4 hours before Daniel said he had to leave.

"Captain!!!!" Came the voice of his lieutenant causing Hitsugaya to look in the direction her voice was coming from, when he looked back Daniel was gone. "damn..."Muttered the young man dejectedly. "Captain!!!...where have you been? You've been gone for nearly five hours."The buxom lieutenant said in a whiny tone. "It's not like you." She added her tone switching to one of worry. "What have you been doing all this time Captain?" Matsumoto asked pouting slightly. "I was just...thinking." Hitsugaya explained calmly. "...for nearly five hours?"The strawberry blond asked sceptically.

"...Matsumoto just because you can't think for that long doesn't mean it's the same for every one else." Hitsugaya said coldly. "Captain...you're so mean."Whined Matsumoto completely forgetting what she had just asked moments ago. "...let's go...it's getting late." Captain Hitsugaya said cool as he began to walk away. "Captain, wait for me." Called Matsumoto as she followed after him.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter two I'm sorry about the wait but Chapter three will not take nearly as long I promise...

Please review constructive criticism is encouraged, and flames will be use to set pointless fires, because I am a bit of a Pyro XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Behold Chapter three it is done.**

Also you're eyes do not deceive you, I changed my username :D

Also Chaosknight your right and to answer your question The reason only Hitsugaya can sense Daniel and not Yamamoto is because he has an unusually high sensitivity to reiatsu, something he was born with and over the years of training he became even more sensitive to reiatsu.

__________________________________

_"...let's go...it's getting late." Captain Hitsugaya said cool as he began to walk away. "Captain, wait for me." Called Matsumoto as she followed after him._

__________________________________

"...Captain...where do you keep disappearing to?"Matsumoto mused out loud as she stared at the clock of her captain's office. "And why...DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH ALL THE PAPERWORK!!!" Matsumoto yelled out in frustration as she waved her arms frantically scattering all the paperwork. "Nooo..." The strawberry blond whined as the papers went everywhere. "...um...Rangiku...you okay?" Asked someone from the doorway. "...Renji...what are you doing here?"Rangiku asked looking up to face the tattooed redhead. "Um...I have some forms...for Captain Hitsugaya."Renji said sweatdropping as Rangiku's head collided with the desk again. "Where...is he anyway?"The lieutenant of the sixth division asked taking a few tentative steps into the room. "...I don't know...he's been disappearing once a week...for the last two months..."Mumbled Rangiku as she looked up at Renji again. "And he leaves me with all the paperwork." She whined throwing her hands into the air scattering even more paperwork. "...yeah but...it's only fair...I mean you usually run off and leave _him_ with all the paperwork." Renji explained as he began gathering up the scattered paperwork. "Renji not you too?" The buxom woman whined again, causing the redhead to just shake his head with a sigh.

Hitsugaya Toushiro Captain of the tenth division hummed slightly as he stared down at the bored in front of him, he was sitting beneath a cherry tree, the very one that he had first seen his now close friend Daniel Jackson sitting under reading. "Toushiro." Daniel said suddenly drawing Hitsugaya his thoughts. "...what is it?"Asked Hitsugaya he was a touch annoyed by the usage of his first name but he let it slide seeing as Daniel was a close friend. "...this will be the last time we meet." Daniel whispered sadly.

"...What, why?" The white haired boy asked trying vainly to keep his voice even. "...I'm going to...do, something that could very easily get me into a lot of trouble with the Royal Family...so it's very unlikely that we will ever see each other again."Explained Daniel as he gazed out at the small river. "What are you going to do?"Hitsugaya asked turning away from the Shogi bored, the game now forgotten. "I can't explained because...I don't know exactly what I'll do myself, but I have to help my friends...any way I can."Daniel explained shifting his gaze to Hitsugaya. "...I see."Replied The white haired boy as he lowered his head he didn't want Daniel to catch the sadness in his eyes, he was stronger than that. "I am...really going to miss talking to you."Toushrio whispered with a sigh, once Daniel left he wouldn't have anyone he could hold a conversation with, the only ones he would be able to hold any sort of intelligent conversation with were either creepy as hell or insisted on calling him Shiro-chan or burying him in candy.

Daniel nodded in agreement as he stood up. "...I should go." Daniel said softly as his body began to glow before turning into white light and floating away. "...Good-bye...friend..."Whispered Hitsugaya as he watched the white light disappear, it was saddening to watch another friend go. "...it...was nice while it lasted."Muttered the small captain before he turned on his heels and began to walk away leaving the Shogi board behind.

"C-captain."Matsumoto exclaimed as she stood from the desk both shocked and confused."You're...back early." The buxom lieutenant stated softly. "Mmhm" Hitsugaya grunted nodding. "...but why?" Matsumoto asked sitting down again. "because." Hitsugaya said curtly letting Matsumoto know he did not want to discuss it further. Rangiku nodded and stood from the desk again and stepped aside so that Captain Hitsugaya could take his seat.

"Matsumoto."Captain Hitsugaya said after he sat down at his desk. "Yes Captain?" Matsumoto replied her voice chirping slightly with surprise. "...Why don't you go have some drinks with Kira and Hisagi." Suggested the white haired captain while he began working on the form Matsumoto had currently been filling out. "Uh...um...yes...Captain."Matsumoto said taken back by the sudden suggestion, but after she got over the shock she left the office.

In the office of the 9th division Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuhei were sitting at the desk which was loaded with many full bottles of sake and they each had a half empty bottle in their hands. "So...when do you think...she'll be here?"Hisagi asked leaning back in the chair. "...I don't know...she's got to do all the paperwork today...she may not...show up at all."Kira said softly before taking a sip of sake. "How mean, you guys started drinking without me." Whined the buxom blond causing Kira to choke on his sake. "...wha...how did you get done so...quick?"Asked the blond shinigami as he wiped sake off his chin. "Actually, the captain came back early."Matsumoto explained as she sat down on the empty chair, taking one of the sake bottles off the desk.

"So you took off as soon as you could huh?"Hisagi asked with a chuckle, before he took a swig of sake. "Actually...no he suggested...that I go drink with you guys."Matsumoto stated as she looked out the window causing the black haired shinigami to choke on his sake just as his companion had minutes ago. "...h-he what?" Kira sputtered as Hisagi tried to catch his breath. "...he suggested I go drinking with you guys..."Said the normally eccentric woman. "...he hasn't done that since Hinamori...was killed...he must be really depressed."Matsumoto said sadly.

"...wow..."Kira replied softly his eyes wide with shock. "That's not good...maybe he needs...a vacation."Hisagi suggested finally recovering from almost choking to death on his beloved sake. "Hmmm...maybe."Matsumoto mused before finally taking a sip of sake. "...let's not think about it tonight...instead let's DRINK!" She suddenly shouted happily, which Kira and Hisagi quickly agreed to.

__________________________________

well that's it for chapter three hope you liked it and I'm really sorry it's so...slow and short, this chapter had been a bit stubborn.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here comes chapter four I wonder what will happen this time, I don't honestly know.

* * *

_"...let's not think about it tonight...instead let's DRINK!" She suddenly shouted happily, which Kira and Hisagi quickly agreed to._

_

* * *

_

**Four Months Ago**

_"I am sorry Lieutenant Matsumoto but I can not grant your request." Yamamoto, Head Captain of the Gotei 13 said sternly. "But Head Captain." The strawberry blond known as Matsumoto protested only to be silenced by the old man before her. "That is enough, lieutenant, we are at war...granting your request simply is not possible right now." Yamamoto replied his reiatsu flaring slightly as he spoke. "Now return to your station." The old man commanded. "Yes, Head Captain." Matsumoto replied bowing deeply, before she straightened herself and turned on her heels leaving the 1st division._

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki, reporting from the front lines sir." Said a low ranking shinigami as he bowed down in front of Kuchiki Byakuya who was the commander of the 6th division. The black haired noble nodded permitting the man to speak. "We've had over 100 fatalities and nearly as many have been severely injured, Lieutenant Abarai is currently in battle with an Espada and he's holding his own...barely" Reported the man his voice shaking.

"I see, how are the other divisions fairing?" Asked the noble as calmly as if he were asking about the weather. "Th-the 1st division has lost only about 60 men and have had about 100 injuries, the 2nd division has not lost more than 5 or 6 men and have had few injuries." The man said still bowed before his captain. "Captain Soi Fon is also in battle with an Espada, the 3rd division has lost twice as many men as we have however those who are left have few injuries. The 4th division is doing the best they can to save as many officers as possible." Rattled off the man Captain Kuchiki nodding as he listened. "The 5th division has fallen apart and have almost been completely wiped out." The man said solemnly, the 5th division had lost their Captain and Lieutenant and their 3rd seat was a coward.

"Captain Komamura is currently engaged with the traitor Tousen, while his division has lost a third of their forces....I do not have information on the 8th, 9th, 12th and 13th divisions, but I have heard that Captain's Kyoraku and Ukitake are in battle together, the 10th division has suffered heavy losses and Captain Hitsugaya is fighting along side Substitue Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo against Aizen himself." The man said in a slightly panicked tone. "The 11th division has lost few men but many have been severely injuries. Maderame Ikkaku has unleashed his Bankai in battle against another Espada, Captain Zaraki is fighting Ichimaru...that's all I know Captain." The man finished hastily.

"I see...you are dismissed."Captain Kuchiki said calmly though the man had reeled back in fear sensing his Captain's displeasure at the fact that the man knew nothing of his adoptive sister's whereabouts, or weather she was injured or not. By the time the man recovered Captain Kuchiki had all ready departed and the man was now alone.

"Damn it!" Kurosaki Ichigo cursed as another of his attacks hit an illusion he and Hitsugaya Toushiro were both badly injured, yet Aizen only had one minor injury and that was only from a lucky hit. "Toushiro look out!" The orange haired substitute shinigami called out as the traitor brought his sword down. "Damn." The white haired captain said as he barely dodged the attack, his reaction time was slowing down from blood loss. "_How the hell are we suppose to beat him...if we can't land a hit_?" Hitsugaya thought glaring at the brown haired man, with a never fading fatherly smile, a smile that taunted them.

Hitsugaya and Ichigo were panting heavily as they regrouped a few yards away from Aizen. "Toushiro...any ideas?" Ichigo asked as he tried to steady his breathing. "...None that would actually work." The smaller shinigami replied the air around him dropping below freezing as his anger rose. "Great, so we're winging it." Replied the teen as he glared at the traitor Aizen.

"You might as well surrender, no matter how hard you fight...you will fall. As will all of the Seireitei." Aizen said coolly his fatherly smile ever present. "We'll never surrender, as long as were alive there's a chance we can beat you, and we'll find it...and we'll kill you" Ichigo said anger coursing through his body as he tightened his grip on his zanpakuto. "As I have told Hitsugaya-kun, 'do not say such strong words, it makes you look weak.' " The man replied just as coolly smirking as Hitsugaya growled his anger rising further.

"B-bastard!!" Hitsugaya growled out his rage escalating to a point beyond his control, before he launched himself at Aizen his own zanpakuto raised high before he brought it down releasing a huge dragon made of water and ice at the traitor. Aizen merely smirked as he was encased in ice, however within moments he disappeared and reappeared a few yards away. "Ugh!!" The brown haired man groaned as he looked down to find Hitsugaya's zanpakuto impaled in his stomach. "H-how did you get past...my absolute hypnosis?!" Aizen asked in shock but he quickly calmed his fatherly smile returning. "I can see...by your expression that you do not know how you got past it...it was merely a fluke that you were able to strike me." The man said calmly almost as if he were speaking with a small child. "But I've shown that it is possible to get past your so called absolute hypnosis." The white haired shinigami said with a smirk before he tore his zanpakuto through Aizen's stomach.

"Yes I suppose that is true...however without the knowledge of how you got past my absolute hypnosis, you will not...be able to do it again." He replied calmly despite the huge gash in his side. "It's a shame you did not aim for my heart you could have ended this in a single blow." The man continued tauntingly. "Getsuga Tensho!!" Ichigo shouted suddenly as a black energy wave outlined red tore through the sky and connected with Aizen's back. "Heh looks like you forgot about me and let your 'absolute hypnosis' down. " The man clad in black said with a cocky smirk, as Aizen turned to glare at his attacker.

"And would you look at that, it looks like most of your Espada have been taken down...hell looks like Tousen bit the dust too." Ichigo said with a smirk as he titled his head towards the direction where Tousen had been fighting before and it was true, his reiatsu had vanished completely. The brown haired man let out another growl before several garganta opened up in the sky and a yellow light fell down engulfing Aizen, Ichimaru, and his remaining Espada. "We shall retreat for now but...you will pay for this." The man said with a growl, for once he actually appeared angry.

"Damn it! get back here you coward." Ichigo cursed though he made no move to stop the man he knew it would be no use trying to stop him, he was all ready in another dimmension, out of their reach. Within minutes Aizen and his army had retreated back to Hueco Mundo, suffering heavy losses. "Well...at least we did some damage." Ichigo said with a sigh as his Bankai faded. "...Kurosaki..."Hitsugaya said softly as he began to slip from consciousness, he had suffered more injuries than Ichigo and it was taking it's toll now. "Toushrio!!" The subsititue shinigami shouted as he ran over to the young captain to catch him before he fell. "...Kurosaki...you...contact...the 4th division..." The white haired shinigami panted out tiredly before losing consciousness.

"Toushiro...damn it Toushiro wake up!!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to wake the smaller boy. "D-damn it." He cursed as he landed on the ground, if only he could summon those hell butterflies like the others.

"ICHIGO!!!" Came the call of a girl with short black hair, she was injured but not to badly. "Rukia, contact the 4th division hurry Toushiro's been really badly injured!" Ichigo shouted back to the girl as she approached. "R-right." Rukia replied nodded before she summoned a hell butterfly. "Captain Unohana this is Kuchiki Rukia, requesting immediate medical assistance, Captain Hitsugaya is badly injured and has lost consciousness." The black haired girl said to the black butterfly.

"Understood, I will be there shortly." Came a kind voice from the black butterfly. Rukia nodded in understanding. "Ichigo, Captain Unohana is on her way." She said walking over to Ichigo as he held Hitsugaya in his arms protectively. "...Ichigo, what happened?" The black haired girl asked worriedly. "...Toushiro and I were fighting Aizen, we got in a lucky hit when we first attacked him, but after that we just hit illusions. We were losing pretty bad and Aizen decided to taunt Toushiro to the point that all thought just went out the window, Toushiro attacked Aizen and hit an illusion but used a flash step to get where Aizen was and stabbed him in the stomach, then he tore his Hyorinmaru through...and Aizen was so distracted he forgot about me and I was able to hit him with a Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo explained as he stared down at his unconscious companion. "He tried to shrug it off but I pointed out he was losing men and even Tousen had been defeated and they retreated." The orange haired man added looking up at Rukia.

"I see...that explains why they retreated so suddenly." Rukia mused to herself. "...Rukia." Came a deep voice from behind the three, causing the two conscious shinigami to turn and look. "Nii-sama!?" "Byakuya!?" They said at the same time upon seeing the head of the Kuchiki family. "I am glad to see you are all right." He replied calmly looking at Rukia. "...Yes...I'm fine I only received minor injuries...but Captain Hitsugaya was badly injured, I've all ready contacted Captain Unohana." She replied looking towards the unconscious captain, Byakuya merely nodded in understanding.

Within a few minutes a woman with black hair tied in a braid in front of her followed by a very tall woman with silverish hair. "Captain Unohana." Ichigo said in relief that the greatest healer of the Seireitei had finally arrived. "Isane." Unohana said softly to the taller woman. "Yes Captain." She replied before set down a white sheet down on the ground. "Ichigo-kun, please set Captain Hitsugaya down on the sheet." The black haired woman said softly. "Right." Ichigo replied nodding before he walked over to the sheet and set him down on the sheet.

"Please step back." Unohana said softly, the orange haired shinigami nodded and stepped back with Rukia and Byakuya while Unohana and Isane began to treat Hitsugaya's injuries.

"...I see, you're dismissed." The Head Captain said to the low ranking officer, several days before Aizen and his forces had launched an all out attack on the Seireitei, causing heavy losses and demolishing an entire division. Yamamoto Genryusai sighed to himself as he sat in his office looking out the window. "...I suppose it was inevitable...we are at war after all." The old man said to himself. "This is Head Captain Yamamoto, all captains report to the 1st division for an emergency meeting." The old man said sternly to the black butterfly.

After all the Captains gathered Yamamoto stood from his chair and looked out over the meeting room studying the faces of the remaining captains, they were all exhausted and deeply saddened, with the exceptions of Zaraki who looked deeply satisfied and Kurotsuchi who appeared to be disappointed over not obtaining a live test subject. when the Head Captain's eyes landed on the space between Kyoraku and Kurotsuchi, he allowed his eyes to linger for a moment. "Several hours ago, Aizen and his remaining forces retreated, I have received reports that Substitue Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro...drove the traitor Aizen Sosuke back after severely injuring him." Yamamoto explained to the present captain's "However Captain Hitsugaya was also severely injured and is currently in the 4th division." He went on to explain looking to Captain Unohana.

"Captain Unohana, how is Captain Hitsugaya?" The Head Captain asked the kind woman. "He's stable...and none of his injuries are as bad as I first thought however he lost quite a lot of blood, and used up most of his reiatsu in the battle, so he will likely be unconscious for at least a week." Captain Unohana explained softly. "I see." Replied the Head Captain nodding.

"That is good, now...I called you all here for a reason." Yamamoto said suddenly drawing the other captain's attention, who each nodded."Damage report?" With that the captains began to explain the damage that each of their divisions sustained.

* * *

Well that is it for chapter four, and look it's a lot longer than normal yay...isn't that AWESOME

And before you say anything I'm fully aware of the fact that Ichigo shouldn't be affected by KyogaSuigetsu but this does take place after where the series is...yeah ignore any inconsistencies with the Bleach Story line this is my story after all

Please review and i hope you enjoyed the story.


	5. Chapter 5

HERE COMES CHAPTER FIVE!

So I've been in a writing mood and I am taking advantaged of it and writing as much as I can. Plus I got 3 reviews for the last chapter which made me very happy.

* * *

_"That is good, now...I called you all here for a reason...damage report" Yamamoto said suddenly drawing the other captain's attention, who each nodded. With that the captains began to explain the damage that each of their divisions sustained._

* * *

"Toushiro...how are you feeling today?" Ichigo asked from the doorway of the white haired shinigami's room. "I'm fine, and it's Captain Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya said correcting the substitute shinigami. "heh, right....so Toushiro any idea when you're getting out of here, I mean it's been two and half weeks." The orange haired young man asked calmly. "...Captain Unohana says that I could leave today, but she has kindly suggested I stay one more day." Captain Hitsugaya explained his eyebrows twitching slightly annoyed with Ichigo.

"I see." Ichigo replied with a nervous chuckle despite her kindness she was a truly scary woman. "...though I suppose she's right I am...still fairly tired." The white haired captain went on to say. "Want me to leave?" Ichigo replied softly. "Yes...please." Hitsugaya said softly his eyes drooping as as his energy suddenly left him. "All right." Replied the orange haired shinigami with a smile before he left the room and closed the door softly. "He shouldn't be this tired still." Ichigo mused to himself shaking himself.

Hitsugaya sighed softly as he laid back down, darkness beginning to envelop him. After several minutes Hitsugaya Toushiro fell into a deep sleep. "Ichigo-kun, how is Captain Hitsugaya feeling?" Captain Unohana asked gently as he walked past her. "Oh...Captain Unohana, Toushiro...he went to sleep." Ichigo said calmly. "I see, he hasn't been sleeping very well I hope that he manages to stay asleep this time." Unohana said with a smile. "_That explains why he's so tired._" Ichigo thought calmly.

___________________

_Gun fire echoed through a chamber, that appeared to be Egyption, flames dances off the walls as men fired their weapons at other beings, beings who appeared human but they were not......"Surrender or die!" ......"You won't touch Abydos."......"But you don't know...who I am."......"What makes you think I won't"......"I command the collective forces of the system lords."......"Oma's here watching me...and I don't care anymore."......."Jaffa!...Kree!".......Huge sparks of orange lightning shooting forth from sort of black ship, destroying over a dozen other ships........"Stop me...if you can?"......"No...don't do this".....A beam of orange lightning rained down from the sky striking a huge pyramid causing an enormous explosion destroying the pyramid with deafening force._

___________________

Bright blue-green eyes opened suddenly and a young boy bolted up right panting slightly as beads of sweat rolled down his slightly tanned face causing his white hair to stick to his face. "Wha...what the hell...was all that?!" He asked softly laying back down calming himself as he looked around, the room was cast in darkness. "...I must have been out for awhile..." Mumbled the boy as he looked out the window, it was completely dark. "If I remember correctly...it's a new moon tonight." He added softly.

"C-captain Hitsugaya are you all right?" A tall woman with silverish hair asked from the doorway. "...Lieutenant Kotetsu?...I'm fine." Captain Hitsugaya said softly. "A-are you sure...I thought I had heard you yell?" Kotetsu asked timidly. "I'm fine." He said again. "All right, do you want me to bring you something to eat?" She asked softly. "Mm yes please." The white haired captain said softly as he sat up.

"All right, I'll bring you some food." Isane said softly before leaving the room to fetch the young captain something to eat. "...Damn...what was...that dream, I can't even...remember...now." Hitsugaya said softly to himself. "I...I know it was...important but...what...was it." He whispered shaking his head.

"Captain Hitsugaya...Isane told me you had woken up...I'm glad you were able to rest so well." Said the black haired woman with a smile. "Captain Unohana...how long was I asleep for anyway?" Hitsugaya asked calmly. "Twelve hours." Unohana replied calmly. "Twelve...hours?" He asked sceptically, The soft spoken woman only nodded.

"Captain Hitsugaya here's your dinner." Isane said with a smile, upon returning. "Oh hello Captain Unohana." She said with a smile as she set the tray down next to the shorter captain. "Thank you." Hitsugaya said softly, before taking the tray and placing it in his lap so he could eat. "Captain Unohana?...I was wondering what the meeting earlier was about?" Isane asked softly.

"Oh, the Head Captain received lintel that Aizen suffered such heavy loses that it would be months before he would be able to launch another attack, so we will have plenty of time to recoup." Unohana said softly while Hitsugaya ate silently, listening to the conversation. "_I guess there was a Captain's meeting while I was sleeping_." Hitsugaya thought as he ate.

"Isane, I am going to retire for the night, once Captain Hitsugaya finishes his meal please do the same, it's very late." Captain Unohana said softly before turning to leave the room. "G-goodnight Captain." The more timid woman replied bowing deeply. "Goodnight, Isane, Toushiro." Unohana replied softly as she slide the door shut. Hitsugaya sighed heavily at the use of his first name but decided not to do anything about it and finished his meal.

"Are...you done Captain Hitsugaya." Isane asked softly when she noticed that the younger captain had placed his tray aside, Hitsugaya only nodded his attention now on the night sky outside his window. "Well...umm, goodnight Captain Hitsugaya." She said softly after taking the tray. "Goodnight."Hitsugaya replied calmly, Isane bowed before leaving the room.

"...Those stars...those constellations...what do they mean?" Hitsugaya asked himself as he stared at the late night sky from his window. "Damn it, I feel like it's really important but...I can't figure it out..." He mumbled as he shook his head trying to clear his mind. "_Arg...let it go Toushiro...it's not worth stressing yourself over...if it's really important it'll come to you_." The white haired boy thought as he laid down.

"But...what does it all mean...?" Hitsugaya whispered as he began to drift off to sleep again.

"MORNING CAPTAIN!!!" Yelled an energetic blond woman as she practically bounced up and down by the door. "M...Matsumoto...?" Asked the young captain of the 10th division as he stared unbelieving at his lieutenant. "What are you doing here so early?"He asked as he gave the woman a cold questioning look. "Caaaaptain don't give me that look, I just came to pick you up. After all Captain Unohana said you could go back to work today right?" Matsumoto said with mock hurt before quickly switching back to her happy-go-lucky self. "Ugh...fine...I'll be right out." He replied exasperatedly before pushing the woman out of his room and slamming the door shut.

When Hitsugaya finally emerged from his room fully dressed and an annoyed look on his face. "What?!" He asked curtly upon noticing the cat like grin on his lieutenant's face. "Nothing." The strawberry blond replied in a sing song tone, as she turned on her heels and began skipping down the hall. "...Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya questioned lowly the temperature dropping slightly as he followed her. "Hmmm." Matsumoto hummed softly as she slowed her pace. "I was just thinking..."She began with a smile. "How cute you looked with your hair down." Finished the blond before she took off down the hall.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-cute?!" The now dumbfounded captain stuttered his cheeks tinted pink and his eyes twitching. "MATSUMOTO!!!!" Hitsugaya yelled out before he chased after the bold woman.

It wasn't until they reached the 10th division that Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro was able to catch up with his lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku, but in his anger he didn't realize she had let him catch up. In fact said lieutenant was now standing outside the office of the 10th division hands behind her back and a smile on her face. Hitsugaya noticed the look and slowed to a stop and stood a few feet away from her. "Matsumoto...what are planing?" He asked lowly narrowing his eyes, he could tell she was up to something.

"...Nothing." She said in the same sing song tone as before. For several minutes Captain and Lieutenant stared at each other, cold teal eyes staring into bubbly baby blue. Finally Hitsugaya gave up realizing that Matsumoto wasn't going to spill like before. The white haired captain sighed as he opened the door to his office. "W-what is this?" He asked frozen in place by what he saw.

* * *

well um that's all for Chapter five I'm sorry if the last few paragraphs seem a little...out of place...they came to me a few days after I wrote the rest of this chapter.

Well please leave a review, It makes the muses happy and when the muses are happy they like to give me idea's


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY SHI- chapter six XD I'm so happy I'm really having fun with this story. **

**Wow I update pretty fast...it helps that I usually write 2-3 chapters in one setting  
**

* * *

_"...Nothing." She said in the same sing song tone as before. For several minutes Captain and Lieutenant stared at each other, cold teal eyes staring into bubbly baby blue. Finally Hitsugaya gave up realizing that Matsumoto wasn't going to spill like before. The white haired captain sighed as he opened the door to his office. "W-what is this?" He asked frozen in place by what he saw._

* * *

The entire office was...absolutely spotless, the whole place had been cleaned making everything seem to glow. Captain Hitsugaya always did his best to keep the office clean but with Matsumoto around he could never really keep it clean, but the most striking difference was the fact that there wasn't a single piece of paperwork, not even hidden under the coffee table or crammed under the sofas. There just wasn't any paperwork to be seen.

"Isn't it great Captain?" Matsumoto inquired happily as she clapped her hands together. "I worked my butt of the last two weeks to make sure all the paperwork was done, and I asked Captain Unohana to make you stay one last night so I could clean the entire office and make sure today's paperwork would be taken care of." She explained energetically as she was once again bouncing. "I would have thrown you a welcome back party but I didn't think you'd like that so I decided I'd make sure everything for the division was take care of so you wouldn't have to worry on your day back." Rambled the buxom blond as her young captain just stared at her.

"M-matsumoto...you...never cease to amaze me." Hitsugaya finally managed to say, it was very unlike Matsumoto to think ahead like that but it showed just how much she truly cared for him, and how well she knew him. "And since there's no paperwork to do...we can go to the Shinigami Health Land together." Matsumoto chimed in smiling brightly. "_I...really should have seen that coming._" The white haired boy thought his face falling.

"Pleeeeeease Captain, you really need to relax more besides I made sure you'd have the time to relax." Pleaded the blond as she stared into her captain's eyes. Hitsugaya stared back his eyes serious and defiant but in the end he gave in, she had put a lot of effort into this after all. "All right...we'll go..." He mumbled tearing his eyes away from hers. "All right!!" Matsumoto cheered as she jumped up and down for joy. "Let's go." She add happily as she grabbed Hitsugaya's wrist and proceeded to drag him out of the office.

"_What have I gotten myself into_?" Hitsugaya thought dejectedly as he was dragged along. After several minutes the white haired shinigami grew tired of being dragged by his arm and yanked it away from his energetic Lieutenant and opted to walk beside her. "You're gonna love it Captain, a made sure it was going to be fairly empty, and i swear I want drink any sake today." Matsumoto said happily. "...really, you won't have...any sake?" Toushiro asked sceptically. "Yep, I can go a day without sake." His buxom lieutenant responded happily.

"_Somehow I doubt that._"The white haired Captain thought solemnly as they neared the Shinigami Health Lands it was surprising how quickly they had gotten there, the Shinigami Health Lands were quite a ways away after all. It wasn't long before they reached the Spa and Matsumoto grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the front desk. "Two day passes please." She asked with a smile.

"Here you are, that will be 6000 Yen." The woman said bowing as she handed Matsumoto the two passes. "Thank you." The blond shinigami replied as she handed the woman behind the desk the money. "Come on." She said with a smile as she pulled Hitsugaya to the women's side. Said Captain just sighed as he allowed Matsumoto to pull him to the women's side, it's not like they would allow him into the men's side by himself. "_I hate this place._" He thought angrily he hated being treated like a little kid and he was always treated like one when he was here

"Captain you need to relax." Matsumoto whined apparently sensing his anger. "So what if you get treated like a kid and have to stay with me, you have no idea how many guys would kill to be in your position." She added with a smile, Hitsugaya just turned slightly red. "...whatever." He replied looking away as Matsumoto began dragging him towards the changing room.

Matsumoto quickly stripped off her clothes and wrapped a towel around her chest, and because of her ample bosom the towel didn't cover the place it should have. "_Why me?_" The white haired shinigami thought dejectedly as he stripped his own clothes off. "_It's bad enough that she has no modesty but does she have to watch me change?_" Hitsugaya thought a slight growl escaping his lips as he wrapped his own towel around his waist.

"Come on Captain!" The blond woman all but shouted as she grabbed her young captain's wrist a bit too eagerly before she proceeded to drag him out to the hot springs. "Matsumoto..." Histugaya muttered as he glared up at the woman who nearly ripped his arm out of it's socket. "Oops...sorry Captain." Matsumoto replied, chuckling nervously as she released his wrist from her death grasp.

Hitsugaya sighed shaking his head slightly as his lieutenant removed the towel and climbed into the water. "So much for a relaxing day off." The child prodigy mumbled before removing his own towel and stepping into the water albeit as far away from Matsumoto as possible.

* * *

And there ends chapter six. (yeah it's short it gave me serious problems)

Did Matsumoto break her promise and get drunk? Did the other female shingami show up? Did Matsumoto piss Hitsugaya off causing him to freeze the hot spring? or did Hitsugaya and Matsumoto have crazy wild monkey sex? Well I'm not saying, no hot spring scene for anyone so just...let your imagination run wild and free and let me know...and if someone suggest something really interesting that happened in the hot spring (in their mind) I might write it as an extra chapter like...like a Shinigami Cup

AWWWWWWW I'm listening to this song sung by Ichimaru's Seiyu and he just said "Bai Bai"

anyway please review it's making me very happy


	7. Chapter 7

**And here is chapter 7 **

**and btw this chapter shall focus on...wait for it...SG1!! YAY**

**also I am really sorry this took so long, the reason I had been updating every few days was because I had several chapters written up in advance...**

**Please note this takes place after the episode "Orpheus" and before "Revisions"**

* * *

"Now from what I can tell P2R-773 has a very unique orbit. It has an orbit that overlaps with it's neighbor B27-486, much like Neptune and Pluto. SG-5 met with the inhabitants with P2R-773 last week and according to them ever few decades, the oceans rise 34% for the course of 2 days. Now from what I can tell this is caused by P2R-773 and B27-486 passing each other in orbit, creating greater gravitational force on both planets. " Explained a woman that appeared to be in her mid 30s, she had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Now from the data I was able to gather, I was able to determine that P2R-773 and B27-486 switch places so to speak every two years and after about 30 odd years they pass by each other so closely that their gravitational pull is able to influence their tidal activity..." The woman rattled on seemingly oblivious to the other occupants of the meeting room.

"Carter!...that's nice and all but...could you get to the point all ready." Interrupted a man around 50. "Right." The woman known as Carter replied nodding. "Now from what the Roanians told SG5, P2R-773 and B27-486 are due to cross paths in a few days and according to village elder the last time the "oceans rose to replenish the land" as he put it was about 32 years ago...so it's possible that we'll be able to see B27-486 from Roanoke." Explained The blond woman.

"Annnnd?" Asked the older man. "Well Sir, though we've known for years that planets can shift orbital paths, causing their proximity to the sun to very. However we have never been able to study the effects up close, nor have we ever come across a habitual or inhabited planet that has such a unique orbit. To put it frankly sir this is the chance of a life time." Carter explained to her superior officer.

"Jack, Sam is right this really is the chance of life time, we've never understood why some planets shift orbits this is our chance to find out." Added a brown haired man with blue eyes. "Yeah I get that Daniel, but I don't see how this is suppose to help us defeat Anubis." Retorted the older man known as Jack. "...well...it doesn't." Replied Carter. "So why are we going?" Jack asked returning his attention to the astrophysics.

"Colonel O'Neill, I understand you don't particularly want to go on this mission, but I've assigned it to SG1 and you will go." Said a bald man who sat at the head of the table. "Yes sir." Replied Colonel O'Neill although he seemed less than pleased about going on what he believed to be a pointless mission. The briefing room was silent for a few moments until the final occupant spoke up.

"Major Carter...should you not continue your explanation?" Inquired a muscular black man with a golden symbol on his forehead. "Oh right." Replied Major Carter slightly embarrassed by the fact she had spaced out even if it was for a few moments, after getting over her embarrassment she resumed her lecture.

"Chevron 5 encoded." Said a voice over the intercom, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c stood in the Embarkation room while Walter continued to dial the gate. "Chevron 7 locked." The man said over the intercom as a water like pillar shot out from the ring shaped device. "SG1 you are a go." General Hammond said over the intercom. The team nodded before walking up the ramp and through the Stargate.

Upon reaching the other side Colonel O'Neill pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. "Well this is nice." Jack said his voice laced with sarcasm. "I've always wondered what it would be like to weigh 20 pounds heavier." He added adjusting his backpack slightly. "That's the additional gravitational force you're feeling, The Roanians don't seem to notice the change." Carter explained calmly.

"I suspect that the Roanians physiology has become adapted to the change in gravitational force. However because Earth's gravitational force doesn't change, as B27-486 get closer and closer to Roanoke we'll feel heavier and heavier but from my calculations it'll be the worst when B27-486 gets closest. Luckily it should only cause us to feel about 60 pounds heavier at the most, though it will be very unpleasant, it shouldn't pose a risk to our health." Carter went on as she surveyed the area around the gate.

"Wonderful." Jack replied sarcastically. "So, where are these Roanians anyway?" He asked calmly. "Their village is just over that hill." Sam replied as she pointed to the aforementioned hill. "All right so...what are we waiting for?" Asked O'Neill in a bored tone. "Actually sir, we should get going." Replied the blond woman. "Well let's go then" Jack replied as he began to walk towards the hill followed by Major Carter and their two other companions Daniel and Teal'c who had remained silent.

After a short 20 minute walk, SG1 reached the village in which the Roanians lived. "Welcome SG1...we have been expecting you." Greeted a man wearing, what appeared to be 16th century colonial clothes. "I am Richard the leader of this village." The man greeted with a smile. "Richard, that's a nice name." Jack replied with a nod. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Major Samantha Carter." O'Neill said pointing to himself and then the blond woman beside him. "This is Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c" Jack added pointing to his other two companions.

"It truly is a pleasure to meet you, the team you know as SG5 told us much about you and your world." Richard replied smiling. "From what we were told, we consider you and your people are our brothers and sisters, and we welcome you with open arms." He said still smiling kindly. "Please come with me." Added the man before he turned on his heels and lead SG1 to the center of town. "He's nice." Jack commented as he and the team followed.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied calmly. "Colonel O'Neill please tell me, what interest does your people have with the "replenishing of the land"?" Richard asked as they walked. "Well actually..." Sam replied before Jack could say anything else. "Our planet doesn't have anything like the "replenishing of the land" and we wanted to witness it...and study it's effects on your land." Sam explained rather happily. "Oh...your world must does not have the "replenishing of the land"?"Richard inquired. "And yet for what I am told your world is very large and food is plentiful?" He added calmly. "Yes well...our planet has far more land than yours, we also have rivers and streams, which are long winding bodies of water that shape our land...they also ware away our mountains bringing minerals and nutrients to the rest of the land." Carter explained while Jack simply tuned her out.

"I see..."Richard replied calmly. "We're here." He added stopping in front of a slightly larger building which must have been the equivalent to a town hall. The man then opened the door allowing SG1 inside. Once Inside they were invited to sit down around a table. "Now then, your teams SG5 said that the blue star was actually another planet...I wish to know more." Richard asked taking his seat at the head of the table. Carter nodded and began to explain.

Several hours passed before Carter finally finished her explanation by then, the sun was beginning to go down. "Carter...I have a question...didn't you say before that it would be a couple days before these two planets switched places? so how come we're all ready feeling the gravity" Jack asked while Daniel spoke with a woman who had been in the meeting as well, she had told Daniel about some ruins that were about an hours walk from the village that she was studying. "Sir that was just an estimate." Carter replied shaking her head slightly. "Ah." Jack said in reply. "Well...I think...I'm gonna go look around." He added boredly.

* * *

okay that's it for chapter 7 and this was very very hard to write...sorry Daniel didn't get much attention...or Teal'c...Jack and Sam stole the spot light...and Teal'c is hard to write...we'll get more Daniel next chapter...I'm also really sorry it's so choppy and...I had to force it out :/ it should be better next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOHOO for chapter 8**

**sorry it took nearly a week to update I got caught up in DBZ...I'm not sure how this happened it just did and  
**

* * *

Early the next morning SG1 each departed for different areas of the village. Sam had gone to the near by beach to check the tidal levels, Jack went to the Stargate to check in with General Hammond, while Teal'c and Daniel went to the ruins Daniel had been told about the previous day. "These ruins are amazing, I've never seen this writing before. This planet must have been inhabited prior to the Roanians arrival...the writing looks similar to the Nox but it's different, it must be an ancient form of their writing...But why would they leave this planet?" Daniel mused aloud as he sketched some of the writing.

"This...is just incredible we've never found any evidence that the Nox existed on any other planets...these ruins could help us learn more about the Nox...Teal'c can you give me a hand with this pillar?" Asked the archeologist as he turned to his alien companion. Teal'c replied with a nod before he walked over and helped Daniel to move the fallen pillar to the side. "Thanks."Daniel stated distractedly all ready studying the large wall fragment that lay on the ground. The larger man replied with a bow before he stepped away to allow the ever enthusiastic Daniel to work.

Meanwhile Carter was busily taking notes and recording the ocean level when Jack approached her. "Carter...how's it coming?" He asked though the moment those words left his mouth he realized his mistake. "Well sir, from what I can tell...the ocean has all ready risen 17% since we got here, and from what Richard told me the ocean is 29% higher than normal." Carter explained quickly her focus on her readings and calculations but her voice held a hint of concern. "Carter...there something you want to tell me?" Jack inquired a sense of dread making itself known in his stomach.

"I'm just a little concerned that the ocean level is rising to quickly." Replied the blond woman her focus still on her instruments. "...it's always something." The older man cursed under his breath. "All right well...you...just keep doing what your doing and let me know if you think these people are in danger." Jack added as he readjusted his beloved hat.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Came a voice from Jack's radio. "What is it Teal'c?" Jack asked into the radio. "Daniel Jackson has collapsed." Teal'c replied his normally calm voice holding a slight tone of alarm. "WHAT!?!" The older man yelled back in shock. "What happened?" He added calming down slightly. "I am unsure, Daniel Jackson was examining a wall fragment...when he doubled over clutching his head in pain. He passed out soon after." The Jaffa rebel explained slowly. "All right...you get Daniel to the village I'll meet you there." Jack commanded as calmly as possible. "Colonel I-" Carter began only to be cut off by her superior.

"I'm heading back to the village you stay here and keep and eye on the ocean." "But-" Sam began to protest only to be cut off again. "That's an order Major." Jack replied in a stern tone. "Yes sir." Sam murmured in reply as Colonel O'Neill left for the village. "So much for a simple mission." She whispered to herself as she went back to her calculations.

Colonel O'Neill soon made it back to the village only to be greeted by Richard who lead him to another large building this one it seemed was their hospital. Richard let Jack into the small hospital without a word. Jack quickly found the room Daniel was being kept in, the archeologist lay unconscious on a bed while Teal'c stood off to the side his hands behind his back as they usually were. "How's Danny-boy?" Jack asked with a sigh. Teal'c arched an eyebrow before answering. "He will be fine." Teal'c stated slowly and calmly.

"Do you have any idea why he collapsed?" O'Neill asked lowly. "I do not." The Jaffa replied in a near monotone. Jack just sighed.

_**"Oh man...I feel like I'm spinning." A brown haired man said to himself as he opened his eyes though he was met with only darkness. "...I know I'm not dead...so...am I unconsious...dreaming maybe?" He mused to himself. "Why can't I move though?"**_

_"--nie- -an I --k yo- so--th---?" A voice asked it sound like a childs but it was distorted and the listener couldn't make it out. "Wh-- -s i-?" Another voice asked this one just as distorted though it sounded just like his own. "W--t h--pe--d -o y--r --if?" Asked the child's voice. "Sh- -ied" Replied the adult though his voice had become less distorted and the man floating in darkness could almost make out what was being said. "H-w?" Inquired the child his voice had become less distorted as well. The adult didn't answer at first. "...She was...shot..." Replied the adult his voice no longer distorted and it was then that the man recognized the voice as his own. "By who?" Asked the child. "I'm sorry I can't say anything else." The man answered lowly._

_"Why not? It's not like I'm gonna hunt the guy down and kill him so you wouldn't be interfering any." he boy exclaimed his temper clearly rising. "T-----ro." The man said slowly his voice becoming distorted again. "S-sorry...I didn't mean to..." The child replied softly his tone of voice suggesting he was ashamed by his outburst. After that the voices became so distorted that the man floating in darkness could no longer tell who was talking and the darkness was lifting._

"Wha..." Said the man as the darkness was replaced by a ceiling. "Hey Danny-boy, how you feeling?" Asked an older man. "Hi Jack." Daniel responded. "I feel like someone played kick ball with my head." He added as he sat up. "How long was I out?" Asked the archeologist. "Oh a couple hours give or take." Jack replied calmly. "Any idea why you collapsed?" The Colonel inquired as he stared the archeologist down. "I think it was the increased gravity...I was trying to translate some text and it felt like...my head had just doubled in size...and I just passed out." Daniel explained holding his pounding head.

"I thought Carter said it wasn't dangerous?" Asked O'Neill his voice filled with confusion. "I believe Major Carter said that it would not pose a risk to our health." Teal'c replied calmly. "Yeah well, I'm pretty sure collapsing without warning counts as a "health risk"." Jack replied bitterly. "I'm going to contact General Hammond." He said after a few moments, before either of the other men could reply he left.

* * *

Okay this chapter came sooo much easier and Poor Daniel collapsing and then having such a weird dream...now I have a little contest, if you can figure out what was being said in the dream YOU GET A CYBER COOKIE!!!


End file.
